If Loki Were In BioShock
by Nat-asha69
Summary: This is what happens when obsessed with Loki and watching my friend play BioShock. Not that good, has a bit of swearing in it. No slash.


Jack collapsed onto the first chair, in the room, that looked study enough. His body was aching from so many genetic changes and constant running from had spent the last hour or so clearing the area of monsters and ADAM junkies and was running low on ammo and money again. Not to mention a first aid kit but Jack had double checked every nook and cranny in this section.

He could hear Atlas trying to talk to him over the radio and saying 'keep going, mate, you don't wanna give up now' but Jack had been going for what felt like years. His eyesight was going blurred and he feared that if he didn't take a short rest now he might fuck up his next fight and end up like those butchered , all Jack needed was to rest his eyes and everything would be alright.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX**

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"Jack woke with a start and instantly reached for his gun whilst his tired eyes scanned the room for the Splicer. However, what he saw was perhaps more startling then an actual Splicer. Instead Jack saw a tall, slim man with shoulder length black hair and long robes. The man was standing with his back to Jack and was holding up the Splicer by its neck as if it were a mere Splicer was screaching loudly and was trying to attack the man, but none of its attacks seemed to be grazing the him. But after a short while a sickning crack was heard and the Splicer went quiet. The man dropped it to the floor, like a ragdoll, and turned around to face Jack.

"Ah, hello," said the man, his face was expressionless with cold, dark green eyes and high cheek bones. Jack said nothing in return, only stared in disbelief at the other man who didn't blink."I am Loki Odinson and looking for the mortal Andrew Ryan. Do you know of his whereabouts?"Jack still said nothing. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth and even if he could talk he wouldn't know what he would say to this man- to Loki. He didn't know where Andrew Ryan was, but Atlas knew. His only ally who was being strangely quiet every since Jack woke up. "You do not speak much, do you? No matter, I suppose you could just lead the way. You do know the way, yes?" Loki said crossing his arms and cocking his hip out to the side only nodded quietly, a quick jerky action that could barely be percieved as a nod that the taller man arched his eyebrow at, before scurrying off in the direction Atlas said he'd find Ryan.**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX**

Andrew Ryan. The Andrew Ryan. The one who had caused all this trouble for Atlas and Jack. He was standing right there, playing golf just a few feet from him on the other side of a giant window like he didn't have a care in the world. And next to him was Loki who had, about an hour ago, disappeared from sight without an explanation. Jack had almost been worried about him, but figured the taller man knew what he was doing considering how easily he took out the Splicers and Big Daddys. Jack hadn't asked but he was sure that Loki had to have snatched up some powerful ADAM to be that now he was leaning against the giant window, his back to Jack yet again with his arms crossed."The assassin," Ryan said drawing Jack's attention back to him. "Has overcome my final defense, and now he's come to murder me. In the end, what seperates a man from a slave? Money? Power? No. A man chooses. A slave obeys." Rapture was shuddering and groaning, falling to pieces but Ryan just kept on talking. "You think you have memories…A farm. A family. An airplane. A crash. And then, this place." -Memories of family photographs flashed before Jack's eyes- "Was there really a family? Did that airplane crash, or was it hijacked? Forced down. Forced down by something less than a man. Something bred to sleepwalk through life until they are activated by a simple phrase, spoken by their kindly master."Loki tensed and a violent shudder caused some debris to fall near him. He pushed himself off the wall and walked away into a corner where Jack couldn't see him."Was a man sent to kill? Or a slave? A man chooses, a slave obeys. Come in," said Ryan walking towards the door and opening it for Jack to let him in. As Jack turned towards the door, something inside him knew that this was not going to go as Atlas had made him expect.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX**

Jack woke up to the sight of Loki's deep green eyes staring intently into his. He didn't say anything and stood up, letting Jack stand up and observe the room they were now in."Please accept my most humblest of apologies for disappearing without any explanation. But I required a private audience with Mr. Ryan," Loki said with an emotionless tone and a blank expression on his face that showed no hint of sincerity to his words. Around the room were the Little Sisters that Jack had rescued. Some were drawing pictures on the floor with crayons, others were playing with wooden blocks. If Jack hadn't known better he would've thought they were just like any other innocent little towards a giant window with he saw a silhouette of a tall woman in a large coat, smoking whilst two Little Sisters slept in cots. As the woman started to talk Jack realised it was Tenebaum and listened intently as she explained that he was in her safe room and had removed some of the comands instilled in his brain. It was at the mention of commands that everything came rushing back to him and he remembered everything before blacking out. Fuck. His whole life. A lie. Not real at all. And Atlas- no Fontaine. Just using him. Pretending to have a family so Jack would feel like it was his choice to help when really he had been controlled. Ryan. His father. Fuck Jack couldn't think straight.

"Human's are quite magnificent at times, even I, a god, can admit that."

Jack said nothing. But he did turn to stare at Loki with his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to question the taller man but was interrupted by him instead. "Come along, unless you do not wish to exact vengeance, and stop, Fontaine."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX**

"Hurry Mr. B!" said the rescued!Little sister as she pulled Jack along the grassy fields. He was still in the Big Daddy suit, stuck in it really. Not much he could do for the moment anyways, except try to help the Little Sisters into the society he thought he knew.

By his side was Loki who was clutching onto a jar with some giant ugly slug thing inside. He hadn't said a word since they had destroyed Fontaine, and his face revealed none of his thoughts or emotions of what had just occurred. Jack was pulled from his thoughts of the strange man as another Little Sister giggled and climbed onto him to place a ring of flowers on his head. He gently bent down to his knees to allow her to slide off his back and onto the soft grass. "I regret what has happened to you, Jack," said Loki suddenly. Jack turned towards him and saw him watching the Little Sisters laughing and playing in the fields happily. "But it is not my place to help you nor any humankind seeing as I am was not supposed to stay as long as I have. My quest was to collect this creature" -he said indicating towards the thing in the jar- "and return home but it seems my curiousity got the best of me and it is better I was never involved in any of this."With a flick of his hand Jack's mind went fuzzy and he was confused before looking around, Loki long gone, and carrying on towards the nearest town with the Little Sisters. He had forgotten all about the strange man calling himself a God.

_Fin_**A/N**Just a random idea I got from watching my friend play Bioshock and being utterly obsessed with Loki.I do not own Loki or Bioshock and its characters.I welcome any critique on anything be it spelling mistakes or grammar or how to improve this weird. Comments are also you for reading!


End file.
